


Sanctuary

by kirei (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako watches the island from across the bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Mako has spent years watching Air Temple Island. He’s read about how the Air Nomad temples were sanctuaries for people in need. As a kid, Mako had wondered if Air Temple Island could be that place for him and Bolin. Then Toza had found them, two little benders holding off a bunch of goons, and took them in. In between training and working for Toza, Mako sat in their attic room keeping watch over the island. Occasionally he’d see an air bison drift through the clouds. These days, he more often sees a bunch of little kids looping through the sky in their bright orange and yellow uniforms.

Air Temple Island has always represented an abstract, unreachable happiness—the freedom of flight or the last sanctuary for two scared little boys. But tonight, as he stares across the bay, he feels something solidifying. Mako’s not crazy enough to call it happiness, but he’s met the Avatar and that’s something he thinks he can hold on to.


End file.
